


Saudades de Casa

by lovelywenjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Homesickness, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywenjun/pseuds/lovelywenjun
Summary: Hi, I just wanted to say that english IS NOT my first language, so there may be mistakes. If you notice some misspellings, please let me know!!Also, I wanted to remember you, readers, that this is a fan-FICTION. I do not belive that Jun is excluded (or anything like that) from Seventeen.
Kudos: 7





	Saudades de Casa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to say that english IS NOT my first language, so there may be mistakes. If you notice some misspellings, please let me know!!
> 
> Also, I wanted to remember you, readers, that this is a fan-FICTION. I do not belive that Jun is excluded (or anything like that) from Seventeen.

Today, everyone seems fine, enjoying themselves, when I'm just standing here, observing. This happens a lot of times, but, for some reason, today I feel especially lonely and, somehow, I feel happy too, because everyone around me is happy, even if I'm not with them. I ask myself: "Would everything be okay without me? Am I important for them?", and I don't have any replies; I'm too afraid to ask and know the answer.

I knew it was going to be hard to move to Korea and have a new life, have new friends, but even knowing that I came, hungry for new experiences. I felt lonely a lot of times, but I didn't have anyone to share my feelings, my thoughts. I guess that I got used to it, and I don't share my sad thoughts anymore.

It's hard, Korea is cold, lonely; China is warm, welcoming. That's why when it's too hard to bear, I stuff myself with chinese food and chinese music. But today, these things aren't helping, I feel sick. I just want to feel loved, and pass through my thoughts "If I were you, I would hug myself without a word. If you were me, you would cry in my embrace."  
And when the members tell me the food is ready, when they joke around, when they laugh, I only smile, secretly asking for comfort.

"How many more days can I endure this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Quick observation: "If I were you, I would hug myself without a word. If you were me, you would cry in my embrace" is from the song Hurt Road by Day6.
> 
> My twitter: @lovelyhuihui8


End file.
